


There Is No Sanity In Love

by Iphigenia0Ioanna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mentions of Past Bucky/Steve, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iphigenia0Ioanna/pseuds/Iphigenia0Ioanna
Summary: Some may say he was crazy, but how Peter sees it, he’s just about as sane as anyone bitten by the love bug.





	There Is No Sanity In Love

**Chapter 1** : _Dig Yourself a Beautiful Grave, Everything You Could Want_

He walked down the empty streets of Queens, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets to hide them from the chilly winter air. He’d spent more time talking with his bio professor than he intended, but he had some questions that he needed answering so that he could get started on his research paper. Now it was too late for him to work, he could take some late night photos like he normally did when his schedule was off, but he was just tired today. 

He pulled out his wallet while continuing to walk, checking out his money status to see if he can afford spending a few cents in the small gas station coming up. He was unaware that another person was walking in the other direction as he counted his money, making a detailed spending plan in his head. The other person bumped into him, causing him to drop his wallet. He cursed under his breath, bending down to pick it up. His hand was in motion to grab it, when a strange hand was on top of it. It was bumpy, scarred, with horrible deep welts that he could see were blood red even from the dimly lit street lamp. He stood up slowly and cautiously, as did the other person who’s face was hidden by their black hoodie, he was getting prepared to bolt after them if they decided to run with his wallet. 

Though, he doesn’t know why, he was raised to not be intrusive, but for whatever reason, he wanted to see what the other was hiding under his hoodie. Curiosity got the best of him, he attempted to try to get even the slightest glimpse. He could tell the man knew he was trying to get a look at his face because of the way he did everything in his power in to not to allow him to see, even turning their face completely to the side. 

The wallet was shoved roughly into his chest, and without a word, the stranger began walking away. He secured his wallet in his back pocket, watching as the man walked away. He swallowed. “Hey,” he shouted, walking after the stranger without even realizing it. “Hey, excuse me.” he saw the man stop before he turned the corner. He ran up to him. “Excuse me.” he repeated once again once he was close enough. 

“What.” the man said, obviously not happy about being talked to. 

He shifted nervously, having no idea what was coming over him. “T-this is going to be a very weird request but I-I–“ 

“What?” the man turned to face him fully very defensively, but still his face was still well hidden. “That you want to see my face?” he began walking towards him, making him back up. “I saw what you were doing trying back there.” Peter backed up as the man still walked towards him. “Is this what you wanted to see, huh?! Is this what you fucking wanted?!” the man shouted pulling the hood hoodie down, revealing his face, stopping once they were under the street lamp. 

The man’s face was similar to his hand, bumpy and covered in deep red welts. A silence fell between them, Peter studied his face curiously. His eyes always tracing back to the others pale blue eyes. The man stared at him anxiously, he watched as the he swallowed, then put his hoodie back up before trying to walk away.

“Wait.” Peter grabbed his wrist quickly before he could get too far, the man stopped, glanced at him from over his shoulder, and snatched his wrist back. “I-I wasn’t going to ask to see your face. I’ll admit, I was trying to see it earlier, a-and I’m sorry for that, that was very rude.” he inhaled, realizing he’s rambling. “Anyway, what I was going to ask was if you’d like to go for coffee sometime.” 

A very awkward pause fell and Peter began biting his lip as he could feel the man’s eyes on him. “Is that some kind of joke?” he asked venomously, stepping towards him. 

“No, no.” he said, hands up in surrender. “I really would like to get coffee together.” 

“Why.”

He shrugged. “Don’t really know,  just have an urge to get to know you.” he admitted. 

The man let out a long sigh after a couple minutes of silence. “Listen, I don’t need pity. You don’t have to–“ 

“You’re right,” he stepped forward, looking into the others eyes, who began drifting his head toward the ground to hide his face by the hood . “I don’t have to, but I want to.” the man slowly turned to him. “My names Peter, why don’t you meet me by The Coffee House on Saturday at noon.” he turned his back, leaving no room for discussion. 

Before he was able to get too far, the man’s voice boomed throughout the cold empty street. “Hey.” he called. His feet stopped, and he slowly turning back. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Peter didn’t mind. He could see that the man was nervous from the way he shifted. “I work on Saturday, so Sunday at nine. Names Wade.” he shoved his hands into his pockets before walking in the direction he was going before. 

* * *

“So,” Tony started. “What you’re telling me is,” he paused. “You invited a stranger to have coffee… with you…on Sunday?” he asked over the phone. 

“Yeah.” he responded simply, taking a bite of his peanut butter toast while standing in his apartment kitchen shirtless at eight at night after finishing chemistry. Wasn’t exactly what he pictured what he’d be doing in his college days, but to be fair, could have been a lot weirder. 

“Why?” he almost laughed at Tony’s confusion.

He shrugged. “Just felt like it.” 

“What’s their name?” 

“Wade.” 

Tony hummed into the phone. “Already don’t like him.” he heard the older man sigh. “Well, let me know if you survive Sunday.” 

He let out a laugh. “Don’t get on me about asking strangers out, you didn’t know Steve when you asked him out.” 

“Correction, a friend introduced us. We didn’t meet on the streets of New York at night.” he said smartly, making Peter roll his eyes playfully. “And plus, Steve’s a Marine.” 

“So? Marines can be dangerous.” he heard Tony’s disapprove hum again. “Anyway, how is Steve?” 

He heard a heavy sigh. “Don’t really know, we’re taking a break. Last I heard from him he was in Boston with some friends.” 

“Again?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“Where are Alfie and Blue?” 

“In Montana with Bucky.” he smiled at the man’s voice.

“You see, that’s your problem.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re jealous.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I think you are.” he said, trying to chew his toast at the same time.

“Are you talking when your mouths full?” Tony asked jokingly.

He rolled his eyes, swallowing. “You have a jealousy problem. Just because Steve still talks to his ex doesn’t mean he’s cheating or wants to get back together with him. You also have to take into consideration that Bucky is the father of his children, so they have to talk.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he heard Tony fidget whenever he was sitting. “I know Steve doesn’t want to get back together with him, I know I’m the best he’s had.” 

It was his turn to hum. “You may say that, but I think you don’t feel that way.” Tony didn’t say anything, despite how hard it is to get through to the billionaire, Peter has come to learn that when he goes quiet, that means he’s gotten semi-through to him. The only time Peter knows he’s gotten completely through is when the man admits he’s wrong, that is something that Peter has only heard about, though never seen. “But, isn’t Steve leaving to go overseas again soon?”

“Yeah…” 

“And when are you coming back from LA?” 

“Next week.” 

“So, shouldn’t you call him?” Peter nudged. “Y’know, stop being so prideful and talk.” 

Tony didn’t say anything, only sighed. “Any who, anything else going on?” 

He knew his limits, so he dropped the topic of Steve, despite it being something that is much needed conversation. He thought for a moment. “No, not really. Have a research paper to work on, but other than that, nothing really. You?” 

“No, nothing. I’ll come home next week then I’ll be home for a few days and then be going to Chicago for another meeting.” 

“Seems pretty crazy.” 

“Yup, it is, but I’ll be back in time to pick up Alfie and Blue.” 

“That’s good.” he yawned. “Well, it’s late. I have a class in the morning.” 

“Alright, but in all seriousness Peter, I promised your aunt I’d keep an eye on you, keep you safe. Be careful on Sunday.” he froze, the thought of Aunt May, his tongue slid over his bottom lip. 

“I’ll call you on Sunday.” he hung up, flipping the phone shut, then  setting it on the counter face down, head sinking between his two arms. He stood there a couple of moments, then he heaved a heavy sigh. He finished his toast, placed his plate in the sink to deal with another day, and went into his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed, things began to run through his mind, Aunt May, school, work, money, Sunday. He sighed into his pillow, trying with all his willpower to relax and go to sleep. 

His head suddenly popped up, “Shit…” he mumbled. “…did he mean nine in the morning or nine in the afternoon?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title was inspired by the song No Way Down by The Shins, really good song and band. Check them both out!


End file.
